The OMEGA Strain
by A. Michael Jones
Summary: Growing up, Aaron Richards has always been different.. But an accidental meeting made him realize he was more different than he already was. What is an OMEGA.. ? How is it different from an ALPHA..?


Growing up, Aaron Roberts had gone from foster home to foster home not knowing who his real parents were. All he knew was that he was different from other people. He could do unspeakable things, things he thought he never could do. When he turned 6 years old , was the first time he used an ability and on his foster dad, not really knowing what he did. In medical terms he stopped his brains eurythmic neural synapses . A better way to explain it , he shut down his brain functions, which caused the body to shut down . like a temporary paralysis. That wasn't the only ability Aaron had, he had two more which he had not developed into yet, but would as he grew older.

**II**

That morning when Aaron woke up, he over heard his foster parents talking. That was the bad thing about the house, the walls were paper thin and you could hear anything through them. He heard his name mentioned several times in their conversation. He did not like the way it was going, then heard the words," I think it's time he left." He then packed up what little clothes he had that they bought him then took some money from their secret stash in the kitchen then stood in front of their bedroom door. He just didn't want to go back to that awful, children's housing they treated him like a prisoner there, but it was better than that lab he was in. . He used another ability he found he developed. He stuck out his hand, lowering his head and closed his eyes . "It's better this way, i'm sorry."  
"What are you doing Mr. Roberts ?"

" What I did, to my other foster parents. Make them forget." When he opened his eyes and lifted his head, they spoke to him ." Who are you, get out of our house right now, before we call the cops. GET OUT NOW."  
"You don't have to tell me twice." He soon walked to the front door, opened it and left the house.  
**III**

Five years had passed as Aaron honed his abilities better and was able to find himself living among normal people. He then saw the most beautiful girl, he had ever seen in his life. There was something about her that turned him into a kindred spirit. She was special too, Some how, in some strange way he knew what her ability was. She had heightened senses, afraid and unable to touch anything. He thought he kept a good distance away from her being able to sense him and slowly, calmly followed behind her until she turned around and looked around to see a good looking young man. . "Whoever is following me, please stop."  
"I'm so sorry for following you, I apologize for that. It's rare that I see anyone like me anymore. I'm Aaron Richards. "  
Nice to meet you Aaron, I'm Rachel Pirzad. " They both soon smiled at each other and his brain waves adapted to her abilities. "That"s weird."  
"What is weird, Aaron ?" "  
"My brain adapted, that's never happened to me before ."  
"Why don't you come with me. I'm meeting a Doctor, his name is Lee Rosen. He called me an ALPHA. Maybe you are an ALPHA too.."  
"What is an ALPHA ? I don't know this term. "  
"You are kidding me right ? Dr. Rosen says an ALPHA is a person with unique and special abilities that make us different from other people. "  
"I don't know what I am, before i went from foster home to foster home , when I was a baby I was studied on. Only one word comes to my mind, they kept calling me, OMEGA. I have no idea what they meant by that."  
"You mean you have no real family. Do you have some place to stay."  
"That is correct Rachel, no real family. I stay in a safe home, but they are getting ready to kick me out, I could feel it. "  
"How old are you any way, Aaron ?"  
"I'm 19 years old, now so i've been on my own for almost four years now. I've been holding up well on my own. No one bothers me. I like it that way. "  
"At least your safe and warm, but I do think you should met Dr. Rosen, he is such a nice guy. Give him a chance. Do it for me, as a friend, please Aaron. "  
"Okay, alright for you I will and cause you asked so nicely. " He followed beside her, still holding her hand til they reached the building and he let go. "This is the place, Aaron." He opened the door for her, following behind. inside. " I'm sorry miss Rachel, it has to be this way." He soon lifted his hand and closed his eyes, tilting his head and when he opened his eyes, felt it had worked on her and he soon left the building quietly and ran off in the other direction. When she turned around to look behind her, no one was there, but something was telling her, something else.


End file.
